The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. No. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium as catalyst. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, e.g., carbon monoxide and ethylene or carbon monoxide, ethylene and propylene, have become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers in quantity. These polymers, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers, have been shown to be of the repeating formula --CO--(A)-- wherein A is the moiety of the unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation. By way of further illustration, when the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is ethylene, the polymer is represented by the repeating formula --CO--(CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2)--. The general process for the more recent production of polyketone polymers is shown by a number of Published European patent applications including Nos. 121,965 and 181,014. The process typically involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of the Group VIII metals palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polyketone polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastics having utility in the production of shaped articles such as containers and automobile parts which are produced by processing the polymer according to known methods such as extrusion or injection molding. For some particular applications it has been found desirable to have properties for a polymeric composition which are somewhat different from the properties of the polyketone polymer. It would be of advantage to retain the desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. These advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.